


No More Goodbyes

by kingkyogre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart at the beach followed by fun water splashing, M/M, Reconciliation, technically? its more implied thats how it ends up being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkyogre/pseuds/kingkyogre
Summary: After years of being apart, along with the help of his friends, Hilbert finally gets to spend some well-needed time with Na slight rewrite of "The Ideal Formula"'s final story segment, but with more ship, fluff, and wholesomeness
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	No More Goodbyes

It was now night time on Pasio, most trainers on the artificial island were settling down to relax, or heading off to sleep. However, a group of trainers were far from tired, and were now standing near the edge of Pasio's shores.

"I was really worried when i heard you'd be kidnapped!" Iris beamed with a bold smile on her face, "but I'm so glad you're all okay!"  
  


Bianca was quick to chime into the newly started conversation, clapping her hands together, happy as ever. "Yeah! And we finally were able to get Hilbert and N together!" Hilda gave the two girls a smile, she didn't know N personally like Hilbert did, but she was still glad they were back together too. Based on the conversation she had with him earlier in the day about N, he seemed to be very fond of the messy green haired trainer..

"Yes, I'm glad, too."

Hilda's eyes widened as she turned around to see Cheren staring off into the distance. Putting her hands on her hips, she broke the silent muttering of his thoughts. "Hm? What's wrong, Cheren?" but he didn't turn back to look at her. Scottie, standing next to Hilda, lightly tapped Cheren on the shoulder to get his attention. "Did you wanna talk to N, too?" the younger trainer asked, slightly concerned, to which the Gym Leader turned to face him.

Crossing his arms, the Gym Leader book held in his hand, he gave a warm smile. "Yeah. I have my own history with him." he replied. Scottie gave a soft 'wow! cool!' before Cheren continued. "Now that I'm a Gym Leader, I think I'd be able to approach our conversation from a different point of view." He turned down to look at the book and sighed. "But there's a proper order to this sort of thing, you know?"

Scottie nodded, though he wasn't fully sure what that really meant, and Cheren turned back to look at Hilbert and N, standing closer to the shore a little ways away from the rest of the trainers. "So I'll let Hilbert go first." the Gym Leader finished. 

\- - - -

The waves glimmered in the bright full moon of the night, slowly rising and falling from the beach, just barely missing familiar pairs of green and red shoes. It was quiet, only the music of the ocean sang out to pierce through the silence of the night for many moments..

Looking out into the horizon, Hilbert stood next to N silently. He still couldn't believe any of this was happening, or any of it was real. He thought he'd never be able to see N again after that day, and his mind was scrambling with thoughts. What would he say? What should he do? When should he finally speak up about what he wanted to tell the trainer in the first place? Everything felt so scattered and messy and it only made his heart flutter more in his chest and jumble up all his emotions.

"Bianca told me you've been looking for me."

It wasn't quiet anymore, N finally spoke up, a hand holding part of the brim of his hat. "Yeah.." Hilbert softly spoke in reply. 

"I thought about you a lot doing my travels." N continued. "Our run-ins, our battles, and.." He looked almost deeper into the deep blue of where the sky met the ocean. "What you thought me." He smiled, and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you."

Hilbert glanced over to the taller trainer next to him. "N.." was all his voice found the words to say, he felt all soft and fuzzy inside at what N had said, and a bit flattered, actually.. "Don't even sweat it!" Finally, he was able to force words out that were stuck in his throat. Hilbert turned to N, a bright smile on his face, beaming with almost all the happiness in the world. "That's what friends are for, you know?"

N chucked, his eyes turning from focusing on the serenity of the horizon down to the shorter brown-haired trainer that he couldn't help but miss quite a bit. "True.. We are friends." 

'Friends'.. it felt so nice to hear, but it stung Hilbert a little bit, but he brushed it off and shoved his worries down, there were more important things he needed to say right now. "Speaking of which, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about!"

"What is it?" N was interested, and quite curious on what Hilbert had to say.

"Before you left to go on your journey..." Hilbert began, and he could already feel sorrow filling up in his head. "You told me I should make my dream come true- and that you believed I could do it.." he continued, and before he could stop the waterfall of feelings-

**"Then you just up and left after saying good-bye!"** He bursted out, sobbing, gripping onto the white fabric of N's shirt. _**"What gives?!"**_ The last of his words tumbling from his mouth as he was reduced to nothing but crying, his head leaning into the taller trainer in front of him. He didn't understand back then, and he still doesn't understand why now, it's just not fair.. It wasn't fair to him at all.. 

In sudden shock, N just stood there. He wasn't sure how exactly to react, he'd never seen Hilbert so upset in all the time they've known each other. After a minute or two, he felt Hilbert let go of his shirt and step away, rubbing his eyes with his jacket's sleeve and hiding his face under the brim of his hat, before his voice became soft as he looked away into the water. "Give me a chance to respond.. at least.."

N gave out a soft laugh, one warm and welcoming and comforting as it seemed to melt away some of Hilbert's sorrows. "You've been looking for me all this time just to tell me that?" He asked, and Hilbert sputtered, his expression shifting to a weird mix of confusion and frustration. "D-don't laugh!" he pouted, "Maybe it's a little childish, but.." 

Hilbert was interrupted by a sudden hug, and N's head resting on his shoulder, and he froze. "No, I'm sorry." N sighed. "That really was selfish of me, wasn't it." Hilbert's shaking hands lifted up to reach around to recuperate the hug before N stood up to look down at him with a smile. "Let me make it up to you. I plan on staying on Pasio for a while, anyway." 

A little thought wandered in Hilbert's head, he had a chance while N was getting back up from the hug but-

"Instead of good-bye this time.." N adjusted his hat a bit. "Maybe I should say.." Hilbert was starting to panic, and he suddenly started to run.

"See you so- _mmph?!"_

Grabbing the collars of N's shirt, Hilbert pulled N down and bonked their faces together for a kiss. To be fair, Hilbert's never done this before but his eyes are shut so tight he doesn't wanna see N's baffled expression when he pulls away and hides his flustered face away. N stumbles a bit to regain balance, sand being kicked around a bit as he does. For a time, all Hilbert could see was the tips of N's green shoes, before he heard N laugh and lift away Hilbert's hat to give a light kiss on his forehead before putting the hat down and laughing a bit at Hilbert's flustered reaction before seemingly disappearing.

"Huh?! Where did you.. go?" He looked around as N had disappeared, before seeing the trainer bending down with his hands in the moonlit ocean.

"Come here." N said, and Hilbert stumbled down to the water, where N was cupping some of it with his hands, being careful as to not have any rocks or sand caught in it. Hilbert bent down before suddenly being splashed with water. "H-Hey! What was that for?!" 

N gave him a warm smile. "You looked like you could use something cool. I thought the water would be helpful." Hilbert pouted again and tossed water at N, who laughed at the gesture before returning it. Tossing shoes away onto the sand, the two trainers hopped deeper into the ocean to play. Hilbert occasionally diving under the water to grab rocks to try and skip them across the water, with no luck, but still trying to teach N the techniques he does know even if it doesn't work. Swimming around, throwing more water in the light of the moon, and being able to finally spend time with N again and see him smile..

It made those many years of wait worth it to Hilbert. It was nice to be back.


End file.
